Comfort Clothing
by attackonhunter
Summary: Hidekane Week: Day 4: Borrowing Each Other's Clothes. Hide visits Kaneki, revealing he knows the truth about him. Hide discovers Kaneki wearing one of his old shirts, because it helps him sleep at night.


**Comfort Clothing**

Hide knocked on the door, nervousness making his stomach turn. He was afraid he was making a mistake. What if he scared Kaneki away and he had to spend months searching for him again? After all, it was only by chance that he managed to find him _this _time.

A young girl opened the door slowly, one eye peeking through the crack, assessing how much of a threat Hide was. He smiled weakly. "Um, Hinami, if I remember correctly?" He scratched the back of his head. "I'm one of Kaneki's friends. I was wondering if I could just talk to him for a bit."

She gave him a measuring stare before opening the door wider, allowing him to step in. He glanced around the small residence. It was clean and tidy, but looked lived in. There were various brands of coffee neatly aligned on the counter and a number of cups that were sitting by the kitchen sink, unwashed.

"Umm… Kaneki's room is this way." Hinami led him to a door and knocked lightly. There were a few shuffling sounds on the other side and the door opened, Kaneki's head poking out and a painfully forced smile on his face.

"Hinami, wha –" His eyes cut to Hide and they widened. He noticeably paled. "H-Hide… I –"

"Yo, Kaneki!" Hide grinned easily, slapping Kaneki on the shoulder lightly. "Long time, no see! How have you been?"

His jaw dropped. Kaneki noticed Hinami staring anxiously and he gave another weak smile. "It's all fine. You don't have to worry." He nodded to her and grabbed Hide's forearm, pulling him into his room and shutting the door behind them. "_How did you get here?"_

"Ah – well, I…" Hide grinned. "What does it matter, anyway? I'm here now." Hide pulled a reluctant Kaneki into an embrace. "It's good to see you man."

Kaneki stiffened, but after a few seconds he relaxed, wrapping his arms around Hide. "You aren't supposed to be here," he mumbled thickly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But, too bad. You can't just disappear like that."

Kaneki fidgeted, trying to push away from Hide's hug without much purpose. "_Hide. You can't – I can't –"_

Hide refused to let go off him. "Because you're afraid I'll get hurt? Kaneki, I don't care. I know –"

Kaneki shoved him away roughly, tears filling the corners of his eyes. "_No. You don't know."_ He was biting his lip, looking like he was in so much pain. _God,_ Hide hated that expression.

Hide grasped Kaneki's shoulders, shaking lightly. "_Yes._ I do know, you _idiot_." He forced Kaneki to look into his eyes, hoping he could somehow convey his emotions. "I've known for a long time."

"You – you what?" Kaneki stared at him with disbelief.

"Damn it, Kaneki. I know you're a ghoul." There was really no easy way he could say it. He had to be straight forward and make sure Kaneki understood. "I know."

Hide saw complete and utter fear flood Kaneki's eyes and abruptly pulled him into his chest once more. He was pleased when Kaneki went easily, pressing his face into Hide's neck. Hide felt tears run down his skin and into his shirt. He ran a hand up and down Kaneki's spine. He turned his lips towards Kaneki's ear. "Human or ghoul. To me, you're still Kaneki. It's okay." Kaneki's trembling arms tightened around him, sobs vibrating against Hide's chest.

Hide gingerly guided Kaneki towards the bed and they sat. Hide ran his hand through Kaneki's white hair, marveling that it felt even softer than it looked. When Kaneki's sobs died down, he pulled away, wiping his red and swollen eyes.

"Better?" Hide asked.

Kaneki nodded. "Thank you, Hide."

Hide smiled. "Oh yeah, there was something I wanted to ask you."

Kaneki flinched, looking at the ground. "Anything."

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" Hide recalled he left it at Kaneki's old place _months_ ago.

Kaneki flushed, playing with the hem. "It – uh. It helps me sleep," he whispered.

Hide hummed. "Oh, so I woke you up then?"

"N-no. I –"

Hide chuckled, lying down and patting the spot beside him. When Kaneki laid down he pulled him close to him again. Kaneki began to sit up, but Hide pushed him back down, feigning irritation. "_Sleep_ Kaneki. I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Hide closed his own eyes as Kaneki did.

They both slept for the rest of the night.

…

Kaneki woke up when the midmorning light hit is face. He rolled over and felt the cold bed around him. Hide was no longer in it. He was all alone. He felt panic rise into his chest and he bolted up, almost spilling the coffee that was being offered to him. His eyes trailed up the outreached arm to Hide's face. He was smiling.

"Uh – it might not be the best. Hinami helped me make it, but it probably…"

Kaneki took to mug gratefully, eagerly taking a sip. "It's good."

"Ah. Good." He watched as Kaneki brought his left hand down from his chin. _Liar._

Kaneki's eyes lazily trailed over Hide's attire. "And you complained about me wear your clothes?"

Hide put his hands in the front pocket of the sweater. "I wasn't _complaining_. Besides, it's only fair."

Kaneki snorted and placed the mug on the nearby table that was almost overflowing with books. He curled his finger at Hide, motioning him closer and Hide hesitantly took his place next to Kaneki. He blinked in surprise when Kaneki lightly pressed his lips against his cheek.

He touched the spot with his fingertips. "What the hell was that for?"

Kaneki's cheeks were a beautiful scarlet and he mumbled, "I just missed you, that's all."

"That's all, huh?" Hide reached for Kaneki's chin, holding it in place gently as he leaned down. Kaneki's lips were hard at first, but after the first second they softened as he welcomed the kiss. He gasped as Hide ran his tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and Kaneki readily gave it, enjoying the sensation of Hide's tongue against his. When Hide pulled away, Kaneki leaned up to follow him, making him chuckle.

"I missed you too, Kaneki."


End file.
